Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Junk Jam ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia *WALL-E is the most important team member in this episode. Scenes More Trash!!!! *Tiff: *surprised* WHAT HAPPENED TO DREAMLAND?!?!?!? *Jaden: SWEET MOTHER OF OSIRIS!!!!! *Jeffrey: What the--?!? *Jesse: Look at all that garbage!!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Tammy: AH!!!! Gross!!!!! *DJ: Ugh!!! *Jaden: You're seeing all this, aren't you, big bro?! *Jeffrey: Yeah. And i DON'T like it!!! *(Everyone rushes down to the trash-covered Cappy Town) *Tuff: There's tons more junk than there was yesterday!!! *Xion: This is so gross!! *Lea: *holds his nose* The stench is sure stronger than yesterday. *Meowth: I may not have a nose, but man, that stinks! *Alexis: I'm surprised how quickly Cappy Town's been covered in trash in just one night. *Aqua: *sees Jeffrey looking angry* Are you alright, dear? *Jeffrey: No...I'm not. Whoever did this has no respect for the environment at all!!! *Snowflake: Who could've done this? *Tiff: Pretty soon, Cappy Town will be totally buried under garbage!!! *Jeffrey: Ugh... *May: What're we gonna do?! There's hardly any land left in Cappy Town to hold garbage!!! *DJ: We're gonna need bigger trash cans... *Sweetie Belle: *holds her nose* And a truck load of air fresheners... *Scootaloo: *holds her nose* Truck? We'll need a bus load! *Chief Bookem: Well this is one mess City Hall can't just brush under the rug! *Mayor: This trash was dumped right under your departments nose!! *Baby Lily: *covering her nose* Ew!! *Mai: Would you two boneheads quit arguing and work something out together?!!? *Aqua: She's right! Fighting among yourselves won't solve anything! *Jaden: *kicks an empty soup can* Any ideas yet, big bro? *Jeffrey: Hm...not yet. *Mr. Curio: Oh! Oh!! What's that gleaming in the pile over there?! *rushes to a pile of garbage* *Jeffrey: What the--? *Mr. Curio: *pulls out a magnifying glass* Hmmmm. Now why would anyone wanna throw this away? *Xion: Ugh... *Tuggle: Recycle!! *Kawaski: Some of this junk's not junk!! *Mr. Curio: Let's make the best of this situation. I'm sure this trash is loaded with hidden treasures. *Nails: Good idea!!! *(Several of the Justice Guardians and Cappies start searching in the trash) *Jeffrey: Oh, brother... *Téa: You guys!! Wait!!! *Brain: *pulls out a string of beads* Pretty!!! *Xion: *sighs* Typical. *Rarity: Will you all stop it?! You don't know where any of that has been!! *Discord: Hey! You know the old saying. "One man's trash is another man's treasure!" *Jeffrey: This is a serious problem! *Tammy: But Mr. Dragonheart. *holds out a dragon figure* I just found this! *Jeffrey: ...! Where did find you that? *Tammy: In the garbage of coarse! *Jeffrey: Uh, thanks, Tam. *smiles* *Tiff: Don't encourage them, Mr. Dragonheart!!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles nervously* *Kawaski: *takes out a frying pan* This frying pan's not very rusty! Perfect for making flapjacks!! *Xion: This is getting insane... *Tiff: Going through this trash pile looking for loot is never going to solve the problem!!! *Chief Bookem: I say we cover these trash piles with dirt and pretend we live in the mountains! *Jaden: How are we suppose to do that?! There's hardly enough dirt to cover up all this garbage!!! *Mayor: We could install cable cars and make them a tourist attraction! *Jeffrey: Cable cars? Seriously?! *Midna: Can anyone think of a solution that will actually work?!? *(As the team talked among themselves, Tiff sighed, feeling like the situation was beginning to look hopeless) *Snowflake: *sighs too* *DJ: Snowflake? You okay? *Snowflake: This is just a horrible sight and situation. To think, landscapes used to be so clean and fresh... *DJ: I know... Options *Spike: What should we do? *Mayor: Let's toss it all in the sea. *Chief Bookem: Hey! There's an idea! *Tiff: NO WAY!!! That's polluting too!!! *Baby Lily: Weally? *Jeffrey: That's right, Lily. *Scamper: I have a thought. Let's get Kirby to suck up all this trash. *Xion: But he'd get sick. *Blaze: .... Seriously? That guy will eat anything! *Xion: Would he go as far as eating trash? *Rainbow Dash: He doesn't care what he eats. *Xion: Still... *Jaden: Forget it! We're not getting Kirby to suck up this garbage! *Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika? * Meowth: He said "why not send this trash to another dimension?". * Raven: Not a good idea. There are many dimensions out there, some with inhabitants. We'd just be polluting their world. * Jeffrey: Hm...wait a minute. Which one of our members can easily handle dealing with garbage? * Brain: Rarity? *Jeffrey: No. WALL-E. *WALL-E: *wheels over to Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *to WALL-E* We got a job for you, buddy. We need your help getting rid of the trash. *WALL-E: *salutes and starts to make cubes from the trash* *Jeffrey: *to himself softly* This will be a good start. *Atticus: Question is what are we gonna do with all this trash once WALL-E's done? *Jeffrey: Still thinking on that. We could always open an garbage dump. *Mr. Curio: What if we float it away in big balloons? *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* Ugh... *Tuggle: Or we can drop the whole dang heap into a volcano! *Meowth: Why a volcano?! *Nails: The trash would burn easily in the volcano! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes